


Deadly Beauty

by queenofthefallenfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anorexia, Character Death, Deadly Beauty-Faces Without Names, Eating Disorders, F/M, I still love Nat though, Multi, Pro-Ana, Songfic, Trigger Warnings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenfics/pseuds/queenofthefallenfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff one-shot. Takes place in high school (AU). Natasha and Clint have been dating for a while. Then Clint leaves her for Bobbi Morse and Natasha is broken. She starts thinking that she's not good enough and wants to change how she looks. She wants to get rid of her red hair and green eyes and trade them for Bobbi's blond hair and blue eyes, trade her curvy figure for Bobbi's plain one. She wants Clint to love her again. This is about Natasha and her fight within herself about whether she's good enough. Has some trigger themes, so be careful!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Beauty

**I don't own Marvel or the song.**

**Just a little Natasha one-shot. Features pro-ana, eating disorders, and some other triggers. Don't read if you're not comfortable with it.**

Natasha's POV-

I smile at Clint as I sat down in front of him at the small cafe a few blocks from my house. "Hey baby," I say easily. "What did you want to talk about?" I wondered.

He lips his nervously. "Natasha," he starts, and I somehow know this won't end well. "We have to talk."

"About what?" I seem alright on the outside, but inside I'm shaking with nerves.

"We need to break up," he responds without hesitation.

"What?" I ask, confused and dazed.

"I met this new girl, Bobbi, and I just think something can happen between us," he try's to explain.

I shake my head, unable to accept it. "Why?" I say, broken.

"We just aren't meant to be," he shrugs. He gets up and kisses my cheek for the last time. "It's been real." He gives me one last hug and leaves the shop.

I stay there until closing and only then do I realize the severity of his words. A few tears fall down my cheeks as I rush to my friend Loki's house. I know on his door and he opens in, scowl in place. "What do- Natasha, what happened?" he asks, seeing the tears on my face.

I collapse into him and whisper "Clint broke up with me."

He gasps and picks me up. He carries me to his room with minimal effort. "Tell me everything," he orders.

So I say everything, stopping occasionally to blow my nose. "And he said he left me for Bobbi Morse," I babble. "Do you know her?"

He nods. "Yeah, she's blond with blue eyes. Not much of a figure and she can be a bitch sometimes," he informs me.

I frown and say, "But why would he leave me. I know I'm not that pretty or smart, but I love him. With all my heart. And I'd never hurt him."

Loki just shakes his head and comes closer to me, giving me a kiss on the head and a hug. "You're the prettiest and smartest person I know, Nat," he tells me. "He left you because he's a scumbag. And an asshole."

I laugh and start to feel better. One movie marathon later, I feel good enough to go home. I give Loki one last hug and when I leave he stops me. "Nat?"

"Yes Loki?" I respond, curious as to why he would wait until the last minute to say something to me.

"Happy 15th Birthday!" he exclaims.

I chuckle and go home. When I get home I see the cake my mom left on the counter for me. I eat a slice then go upstairs.

As I got ready for bed, I looked into my full-length mirror. I looked at the curves on my body and started to tear up. "Why can't I be skinny?" I sob.

One Year Later-

Loki stares at me from across the table in McDonald's. "Is something wrong?" he finally asks.

I shake my head, a response ready. "Nothing's wrong. Just tired from school," I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Then how come you've been skipping more in the past year that Tony Stark?" he questions.

"Please, Tony still skips more than me," I say, stalling.

"And you look different," he continues.

"I know right," I giggle. "I went to the store to get a new dress and I couldn't fit in a size two. How awesome is that?" I exclaim.

Loki does nothing but stare at me, eyebrow raised.

I sigh, knowing this will turn ugly fast. "I have to go on a run," I tell him. "Can we leave?" I ask.

He seems shocked. "Nat, I saw you run about seven miles yesterday at the gym! Don't you think you should slow down?" he suggests.

Immediately, I think of Bobbi and her thin, slim figure. "No, Loki. I'm fine," I insist.

He sighs also. "Fine, but get rid of the sweater, it's almost spring," he informs me.

I go to the bathroom after throwing out my plate and rush to the stall. I make sure no one is there and I slowly get to my knees. I shove two fingers down my throat and gag on them for a moment. I push them back farther and then shudder as the half-digested food comes pouring out my throat. I repeat the action until there's no food left in me and as I flush the toilet, I smile.

_There's no way I won't be skinny soon! Then Clint will be begging to be mine again!_

Five Years Later:

I sit on the couch, bored out of my mind. "Natasha," my therapist Phil Coulson calls. "Do you know why you are here?" he inquires.

I shrug. "My mom and Loki seem to think I have a problem," I tell him.

"But you don't think so?" he asks.

I shake my head rapidly. "Of course not!" I respond.

"But what problem do they think you have?" he said.

I snort and look him in the eyes. "They think I'm anorexic. How stupid is that!"

He looks over my body and a small frown appears on his lips. "What do you think?" he wonders.

"I think I'm fine. I mean, I'm super skinny and soon I'll be prettier than Bobbi!" I exclaim.

"Bobbi?" he questions.

"Yeah, the whore who stole my ex-boyfriend Clint away. But soon he'll come crawling back to me!" I tell him happily. He opens his mouth, but my phone buzzes. I check it and get up. "I'm sorry I have to go," I apologize. "But I'm due at the gym for some exercise."

He nods and gets up, opening the door. "I'll see you on Thursday then," he says.

I nod and leave the room and start my way to the gym.

Seven Years Later:

Loki's POV-

I place my red roses on top of the freshly dug grave and wipe away a few tears. I turn around and when I leave I accidentally bump into someone. "Sorry," I start to say, but stop.  _I know this person._  "You fucking bastard!" I growl.

Clint looks at me with wide eyes. "What'd I do?" he asks, confused.

"That," I say, pointing to the grave.

"How am I responsible for Natasha's death?" he snorts.

"Because of how she died," I tell him. "She died from starvation. Want to know why she was starving?"

"Please do tell," he replies looking bored.

"Because you left the best thing that ever happened to you of some slut! Who by the way, has the same amount of curves a ruler has...NONE!" I shout, his nonchalant attitude getting on my nerves.

"Bobbi's not a slut!" he responds.

"Then why did I see her sucking Sam Wilson's dick after school yesterday?" I bait.

He shakes his head and clenches his fist. "Stop lying, you emo freak," he sneers.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. At least I'm not some shallow bastard like yourself," I shoot back.

He hisses and runs toward me. At the last moment I step aside and he falls to the floor. "Smooth move asshole," I tease.

I touch Natasha's tombstone one last time and leave the cemetery.

_Here lies Natasha Romanoff. The bravest and strongest girl the world will never get to meet. October 31, 1991-July 28, 2014._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-This is based off of the song Deadly Beauty by Faces Without Names. The song is about a girl who becomes anorexic after her boyfriend leaves her. Then she dies because her body doesn't consume the nutrients that it needs to work.
> 
> I thought Natasha would be a good person to base it off, because she's the only girl on a team full of guys and because she's probably been in that situation before. But I think the high school AU put a nice twist on it. And this came to me because I haven't slept in more than 24 hours, so sorry if it's a little oddly written.
> 
> This is also on my Wattpad account, queenofthefallenfics so I didn't take this from someone.


End file.
